Slide miter saws are well known in the art as they provide extended cutting range over non-sliding miter saws. Like non-sliding miter saws, the slide miter saws have a base, a rotatable table attached to the base, a saw assembly including a motor and a blade driven by the motor, where the saw assembly is pivoted downwardly for cutting a workpiece disposed on the base and table. However, slide miter saws enable the user to move the saw assembly horizontally along the table.
Most slide miter saws accomplish this by connecting the saw assembly to at least one rail, which is slidably attached to a support housing connected to the table (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,885). With such arrangement, the user would pull the saw assembly forwardly, move the saw assembly downwardly, then push the saw assembly rearwardly for cutting the workpiece.